


Work itself out

by orphan_account



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian initially regrets revealling his true feelings to Dom, but Dom makes him grateful in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work itself out

**Author's Note:**

> My Brian in this is a much more insecure Brian who never became a cop and met Dom street racing. There is no Letty and the team and Dom has offered Brian a place to stay. One night Brian gets drunk and tells Dom he likes him.

Brian awoke with a sudden sinking feeling. Fuck. He’d told Dom that he wanted him. Told Dom that…God had he said he loved him? Shit he had. What the hell had he been thinking? He was surprised Dom hadn’t kicked the shit out of him then and there. Brian tried to remember how angry Dom had been but it was all rather a blur. 

He couldn’t face Dom. He just couldn’t. He’d have to go. He felt a pang at leaving the safety of Dom’s house. He wondered for a moment where the hell he was going to go. He quickly grabbed his stuff, not bothering to change. He glanced out the window. Everyone would still be asleep, if he went quickly hopefully no one would notice until he was long gone. He tiptoed down the stairs and then through the hall towards the back door.

“Going somewhere?”

Brian jumped at the deep voice. Dom was sitting at the table, flicking through a car magazine. Brian stared at him for a moment, trying to gage how angry he was. Dom didn’t appear angry at all but that didn’t necessary mean that he wasn’t.

“I…I thought you’d still be asleep.”

“Obviously.” Dom was looking up at him like he was mildly interesting.

“I…”

“Sit down.” Dom still didn’t seem angry but it was clear that it was an order not a suggestion.

Brian glanced towards the door and considered the possibly of running. Dom followed his gaze slowly and then looked back at him.

“Don’t do anything stupid now,” Dom warned softly.

Brian swallowed and then sat down slowly. He stared at the table and waited for whatever Dom was going to say or do.

When he could bear the silence no longer Brian cleared his throat. “Look, I’m sorry alright. I didn’t…I shouldn’t have said anything…let me just go and you’ll never here from me again.”

Dom titled his head as if considering this. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Brian shifted on his seat. Not sure of what to say to that he just waited.

“I’m not going to let you wonder off somewhere with no one to take care of you because of some drunken comment.”

“I…”

Dom rose suddenly and Brian flinched. Dom looked at him sternly “What?”

“I…are you going to hit me?”

For the first time Dom looked cross. Brian tensed waiting for a blow.

“I’m not going to hit you. I can’t think of anything that would make me hit you. And I certainly wouldn’t hit you over something like this.”

Brian nodded. “Can we…can we just forget I said anything? I promise I’ll never mention it again. I mean…it’s not like I’m a fag or anything. I’ve never…done anything. Hell I’ve never even looked at a man before…I swear it’s just some hero worship thing. I’ll forget all about it.”

Dom was now looking amused. He chuckled and reached out a hand. Despite Dom’s promise of no violence Brian flinched and drew back. But Dom didn’t hit him. He just reached out and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

So Brian stayed with Dom and it seemed like Dom had forgotten all about what Brian had said. He didn’t know whether he was relieved or disappointed. But as life went on and Dom took him to more and more races Brian was just grateful he still had Dom in his life.

 

He’d won. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. They’d had to make a quick break for it, something which had only ramped up his pounding heart further. Brian pulled the car up at Dom’s instructions in a back road. He’d been so pumped Dom had even let him drive. Dom climbed out of the car without a word. Brian jumped out and followed. He could feel the urge to jump up and down like a child but managed to repress it, it would wait until he was alone. He couldn’t stand still though and kept bouncing from foot to foot. Dom was resting against the hood of car, his arms folded casually. He was watching Brian in amusement.

Brian grinned at him. “I can’t believe how great this feels.”

Dom grinned back at him. “I know.”

“Can we go do something?” Brian knew he couldn’t just go back to the motel.

“We can do something here,” Dom replied, his voice suddenly husky. “Come here.”

Brian swallowed. And all the adrenaline pumping through his veins seem to shoot straight to his cock and he was hard of a rock. He almost ran to Dom who caught him in his arms with a chuckle and crushed their bodies together. Dom slid one hand into his hair, gripping tightly. The other slid down his back and grabbed his ass, pulling him against him so their whole bodies were meshed together. Brian clung to him, helplessly writhing against him. Dom’s tongue was plundering his mouth. All he could do was try to keep up. 

His head was spinning from the rush and he was barely aware of what had happened for a few seconds until he realised that Dom had swung him around and pushed him down on the hood. His mouth was realised and he gasped for air and then moaned as Dom trailed heat down his neck. Dom ground his hips down and Brian found himself bucking up against him. He was so close…

He whimpered at the sudden lack of contact and blinked a couple of times. Dom was talking to someone he realised as the roaring in his ears died down. He pushed himself off the hood, and glanced briefly at the man leaning out of his car window, warning Dom to get out of town pretty sharp. He blushed at the sight that had greeted the man and slid off the car. He climbed back in to the car and tried to get his breathing back under control.

Dom came round and opened the driver’s door.

“Shift over,” it was said with fairly good humour but Brian was too shaky to argue and scrambled into the passenger seat. Dom grinned at him predatorily and then started the engine. Brian swallowed and suddenly felt a shiver of fear now that Dom was no longer touching him.

“We need to get out of town pretty fast,” Dom explained. “We’ll stop at a motel somewhere out in the middle nowhere.”

Brian just nodded. He didn’t trust his voice for some reason. He had no idea what to say to Dom after what had just happened. Fortunately Dom wasn’t one to waste words so they drove in silence. Brian gazed out the window to avoid having to meet Dom’s gaze.

It took about an hour before Dom pulled the car up outside a motel. He told Brian to wait in the car while he went inside. Brian sat in the car feeling his heart rev up again. Shit. This was it. Dom was going to fuck him tonight. Wasn’t he supposed to be pleased about that? After all he wanted Dom. Imagined stuff with him. But he’d never got quite this far in any imaginations. The thought made him cold with fear. He knew it would hurt. What if he couldn’t take it?

Dom strolled back to the car. Brian swallowed again as he watched him walk towards the car. He stopped. Right. Dom was probably waiting for him to get out of the car. He reached to open the door and saw to his horror that his hands were shaking. He stumbled out of the car and shut the door behind him. He walked slowly towards Dom, unable to meet his eyes. He wondered if there was anyway out of this. But he had been the one to declare feelings for Dom. And he’d agreed to come with Dom. He could hardly expect Dom not to get anything out of it. 

Dom titled his head and looked at him, face carefully blank before leading the way to their room. Their room. Shit.

He followed Dom inside and tried to control his breathing. He would not let Dom see how frightened he was. Would not let Dom see him as a pussy. Dom dropped the keys on the bedside table and then walked back past Brian to lock the door. Brian lent up against the wall and stared determinedly at the floor. He felt Dom walking towards him but couldn’t look up. 

Dom stopped in front of him and placed one big hand on the wall next to him and the other gently grasped his chin and tilted it up. 

“You okay?”

Brian nodded, eyes still cast down. He jumped when Dom’s lips touched his. And even though this kiss was gentle Brian couldn’t help but flinch as Dom ran the hand down his neck.

Dom lips left his and he moved his mouth close to his ear.

“Brian?”

“Yeah,” Brian stuttered.

“You’re shaking. You’re frozen against the wall. And you flinch when I touch you.”

Brian just waited, not sure what Dom was going to do. 

“When exactly were you going to tell me to stop?”

Brian stuttered and Dom pulled back. Brian dared a look at his face and felt a rush of relief to see no anger there. Dom just looked puzzled.

“Why didn’t you tell me no?”

“I…I didn’t know…”

“You didn’t know if you could? Is that it?” Dom sounded slightly angry now. “Did you really think I would force you to do something?”

“No…no of course not. But…it’s just. I do want…” he broke of miserably.

Dom looked at him for a long moment and then ran a hand into Brian’ hair. “Anytime…anytime you want me to stop. You just say so. Are we clear?”

Brian nodded.

“Now…what’s got you freaked?”

Brian shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know.”

“Because you seemed more than eager outside earlier,” Dom grinned slightly at the memory. His grinned widened at Brian’ blush.

“I was…”

“Then what’s different now.”

“It’s…please I don’t want to talk about it…”

Dom looked considering at him and then said firmly but gently: “if you don’t tell me I can’t help. And we aren’t going to get very far.”

“We were outside before…I mean by the car and now we’re in a motel room…”

Dom looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “And that’s different somehow?”

Brian nodded. “It’s just…well I figured now that we’re in this room you were pretty much planning on fucking me.” And he knew his blush was spreading down his neck.

Dom grinned. “What is it you were imagining I was planning on doing on the car?”

Brian swallowed. “I…”

Dom laughed. “You were pretty much about 3 seconds away from being spun around and bent over the hood.”

“Oh…” Brian breathed and for some reason that knowledge brought a rush of remembered lust and he could feel himself harden slightly.

Dom grinned again. “Is it the fucking? Is that what’s scaring you?”

Brian nodded feeling shame swamp him.

Dom stroked his hair gently. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about that Brian, fear of the unknown is pretty normal.”

“But I…I’m the one…the one who told you…and I do want you. I want you all the time…it’s just I never got quite as far as imagining the technicalities of it all…”

And then Dom was kissing him. Still gently. Dom pulled back a fraction of the way back and Brian could feel his breath against his lips.

“I tell you what. For tonight fucking is off the table,” Dom moved his mouth round to bite a lobe. This caused Brian to jump and clutch at him.

“You don’t have to imagine that far yet. And anything else frightens you…you tell me to stop and I will. Got it?”

“Got it,” Brian breathed. Lust rising up again slowly as Dom kissed him again. Dom pulled him away from the wall and turned him around. Dom was still kissing him softly and it was only when Brian flicked his tongue against Dom’s lips that Dom kissed him with more passion, tongue sliding into his mouth. Dom laid him down on the bed and ran a hand down his body. 

Brian tensed slightly at the realisation that if Dom choose not to keep to his word there wasn’t a lot he could do about it but forced himself to relax. He knew Dom, knew he was a man of his word. He wouldn’t force anything on him. And then Dom’s hand palmed him through his shorts and his hips bucked out of his control and any worries were gone. 

Dom moved over him and kissed him slowly. Dom’s hand was stroking him very gently over his clothes but it made him squirm under the big hand teasing him and when Dom pushed down slightly harder he bucked his hips and had to reach down to grab Dom’s hand and hold it still to give himself a moment to contain himself.

“Are you okay?” Dom asked softly.

“Yeah…” Brian managed between breaths. “I’m just real close.”

Dom grinned and kissed him again quickly and then moved his hand as if Brian’ restraining hand was nothing. He lowered the zipper on Brian’ jeans and then moved to pull them down. Dom raised his body effortlessly and Brian shivered slightly. Dom pulled his shirt off after and Brian felt his cheeks grow red at the realisation that he was naked under Dom and Dom still had his clothes on.

Dom pulled off him a little and looked down at him intently. He ran a hand possessively down his chest, and then round over his hip and down his leg. Brian shivered in pleasure and wished he could reach for Dom. He wanted him to be kissing him again rather than looking at him with this intense lust. Dom was running his hand across his body and Brian could feel the blush spreading down his neck as his dick hardened further. He could see Dom was observing his body’s reactions, his hand running back over any spots that made him jump or squirm. 

Then Dom ran a hand back up to brush across his nipples. Brian shifted and then hissed in surprise as Dom twisted a nipple. His fingers curled round the sheet and he writhed against the bed. 

“Please…” he whimpered without thinking. 

Dom smiled gently and leaned over and kissed him gently. Dom pinched his other nipple and Brian reached for him quickly. Dom grinned then and moved his mouth down his neck. Brian moaned and was suddenly very frightened that he was going to come without Dom even touching his cock.

“Please…” he moaned again, unsure of how to ask for what he wanted. Luckily Dom seemed to understand because he reached down and grasped him tightly. It only took a couple of pumps and Brian was coming over Dom’s hand, gasping into his mouth. 

Dom grinned against him mouth and Brian couldn’t help but grin back.

As Dom pulled back slightly Brian grabbed hold of Dom’s arm to stop him from moving away. “I’ve changed my mind,” Brian whispered. “I want you to go ahead and fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” Dom’s deep voice was very serious. 

“I’m sure,” Brian replied softly, he’d never felt so sure about anything, all his doubts gone in a haze of post orgasmic bliss.

Dom grinned and was kissing him again, fucking his mouth with his tongue. Brian ran his hands all over that hard body, delighting in the feel of muscles against his. He couldn’t understand now why he had ever been frightened of this, of Dom. Somehow he could feel new arousal stirring at the thought of all that power above him. And he didn’t even flinch when Dom ran a hand down between his thighs and pushed them apart.

Dom had obviously had lube available nearby because the fingers he pushed into Brian went easily. As Dom prepared Brian, Brian could not keep his hands still, he ran his hands across his back and gripped his arms. And by the time Dom was finished Brian was hard and aching again.

Dom raised his legs and rested them on his shoulders, pushing in with one smooth thrust. It hurt, there was no doubt about that and Brian had a moment’s regret about the whole plan. But then Dom looked down into his eyes and all Brian wanted was to belong to this man. Dom moved, gently at first, scouring him from the inside out and soon Brian was no longer sure what was pain and what was pleasure. 

And if you had told him before that he would be able to come twice in the space of an hour Brian would have laughed at you. But somehow Dom had managed to rewire his recovery time because when he reached down to stroke Brian in time with his thrusts Brian came all over his hand, gasping and moaning. 

Dom, who had not already come that evening, followed Brian over the edge quickly. After a couple of seconds Dom pulled out and collapsed on the bed. Before Brian had a chance to start worrying about what happened now, Dom wrapped a hand around his arm and guided Brian to lie across him. And any doubts that were beginning to form again vanquished, he was with Dom and he was safe. Everything else would work itself out.


End file.
